


I Love My Widdle Sister

by LizzieBeth



Category: Run of the House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBeth/pseuds/LizzieBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally becomes fascinated by the doll while her younger sister Brooke is fairly creeped out by it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love My Widdle Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the series 'Run Of The House'; in particular the episode 'The Fighting Irish'. The premise is that Brooke was sent a custom doll that looks just like her. Her older sister Sally becomes fascinated by the doll while Brooke is fairly creeped out by it. I think that’s all the background you need to enjoy this.
> 
> Also, combined with my story, ‘Ren & Tawny Share Secrets’, it should be obvious I really like Margo Harshmann.

From the episode:

Brooke: "Sally, didn't you have enough dolls when you were younger?"

Sally: "I didn't need any, I had you. *Combs the dolls hair* And now I have you again."

* * * * *

'This is just getting too freaky,' Brooke Franklin thought as she watched her sister playing with that damned doll. 'Sally is becoming obsessed.'

Sally, Brooke's older sister, was sitting in her room playing with a doll that their grandmother had sent to Brooke for her birthday. By itself that wasn't a big deal.

There were problems however. Brooke was sixteen and not interested in dolls anymore. Sally was twenty-two and well past the age when she should be playing with dolls. And Brooke's birthday was several months away (a fact their increasingly senile grandmother seemed to overlook). Lastly, and freakiest to Brooke, the doll was specially made to look like her.

When Brooke saw it, she was alarmed. It reminded her of some old horror movie on late night TV. Who would make a doll to look like someone? And why?

But Sally seemed to think it was adorable and practically claimed it for herself. She spent hours changing outfits and brushing the long, dark hair and talking to it like it was Brooke. As a baby.

That was possibly the most unnerving part. Even after Sally explained she just missed being the big sister when Brooke grew up.

Brooke was about to head for the kitchen away from the disturbing spectacle of her sister and her doppelganger when she heard...

"Aw, is widdle Brookie sad? Why? Because you don't have big breasts? Aw, widdle baby, you'll get them."

'Oh? How? They do silicone implants on dolls these days?' Brooke thought. The next comment froze Brooke on the spot. She stood to the side of the partially closed door and, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, listened to Sally talk to the doll.

"You're jealous of big Brooke? Because she has such nice, round breasts? Oh, widdle Brooke, I understand. They are lovely. You'd like to touch them? Oh, widdle Brooke, you are so bad. Wanna know something? I'd like to touch them too. And lick them. And suck on them. And then..."

Sally suddenly became silent and Brooke thought she'd been caught. Then she heard some rustling noises and a low moan. Brooke chanced a peak around the edge of the door. Her jaw practically hit the floor when she did.

Laying back with her short skirt up around her waist, Sally was busily rubbing herself through her panties. The doll was next to her, momentarily forgotten.

And unnoticed by Brooke. Her eyes were glued to her sister's panties where a damp spot was growing and spreading. The panties were practically see-through and the wetness made them even more transparent. She could easily see the older brunette's pouty outer lips and even the sheath of her clitoris below her tangled matte of pubic hair.

'This is not right. I should...' Brooke didn't finish the thought as she watched Sally lift her hips and pull the panties off, tossing them on the floor. Then Sally's fingers returned to her wet pussy and began to explore. As her sister peeled her lips apart, Brooke could see the little nubbin peek out above her glistening labia.

Sally began to stoke herself, moaning incoherently to herself. Those moans soon became words. Words that Brooke never imagined she'd ever hear from her own sister.

"Ooh...Brooke...right there... Touch me there. You know what I want... Oh, I love how you touch me and stroke me. I... Ah, that's it! Right there...don't stop, Brooke. Oh, Brooke... I want you. I want you to lick me until I scream and cum all over your face..."

Sally grabbed the doll and began to rub it’s face furiously against her wet pussy. She began to moan loudly. Words were practically forgotten as she humped the toy that looked so much like her kid sister.

In moments, Sally's body tensed up and she practically crushed the doll between her thighs as she exploded in an orgasm. Then, as her breathing slowed, Sally placed the doll next to her on the pillow, saying, "That was so good, Brooke. You are so hot."

As Sally drifted off to sleep, Brooke noticed the heavy, musky aroma she had only smelled on her own fingers. It was coming from Sally's bed. The younger girl quietly moved away from her sister's room and quickly locked herself in her own room.

"Oh my God!" she muttered. "Sally was thinking about me when she... Oh my God!"

Brooke Franklin was amazed. 'My sister is one of the most beautiful women I've ever known. Easily the most beautiful in Grand Rapids, if not the entire state. She could have any man she wanted. Why was she moaning my name while masturbating? And humping that damned doll. It's almost freakier than the fucking doll itself...'

Brooke blushed suddenly. She was no stranger to swearing but she always blushed when she did, even if it was only in her thoughts.

As she fell onto her bed, she closed her eyes and saw again her sister's wet pussy and those slender fingers sliding up and down the throbbing lips. Unconsciously, Brooke's hand settled over her own crotch as she remembered what she had seen. And as she remembered what she had heard, she started to squeeze herself.

In seconds, the young teen came in her jeans. Her moans, naturally quiet given her room's proximity to her brother's room, startled her. But what bothered her more was that she felt her own wetness between her legs and all she was thinking of was her sister and what the young woman had been doing and saying.

* * *

Feigning a cold, Brooke stayed in her room through dinner. Her two brothers came to see her and Kurt brought her soup. Chris brought her some candy and some old teen magazines from his room.

Later, Sally came in and placed her hand on Brooke's forehead. Brooke wanted to run but found herself unable to move. She watched as Sally checked her temperature and asked her if she was in pain anywhere. She shivered when Sally held her hand and stroked the back with the same hand she had stroked herself with earlier that day.

Brooke looked into Sally's dark brown eyes and knew she was foolish to be afraid of Sally. While it wasn't normal, what Sally had done or said, she was still Brooke's big sister and she did love the older girl. Just not that way.

"You sure you're okay? You feel a little flushed," Sally commented.

Brooke managed a weak smile, "I'm fine. Probably just some widdle...um...little bug...or...something."

"Okay, but if you need anything, call me. Alright?"

"Thanks Sally. I will."

"You better. Love ya." Sally kissed her forehead and left the room.

Left to herself, Brooke found her mind running over the events of that afternoon again. Her sister apparently wanted to have sex with her. Wanted her breasts, her pussy, her...ass?

While Sally hadn't said anything, Brooke knew she liked to ogle boys' asses. Did she ogle Brooke's too?

And why did she feel a thrill at the thought?

Before she realized it, Brooke's eyes were closed as she remembered seeing Sally get out of their hot tub earlier in the year in a very skimpy string bikini. With that unbidden image in her mind, she fell asleep.

* * *

Brooke was untying the strings, baring her sister's beauty to her eyes. Her fingers were exploring her sister's dripping sex. She smiled as she heard Sally suck in air noisily when her finger slipped inside the older girl's sopping pussy.

She knelt to gaze at the beautiful open pussy. She leaned forward to taste it when...

"Brooke? Brooke, you okay?"

Brooke's eyes opened to see her sister sitting by her on the bed. "Huh?"

"You were dreaming. It sounded bad. You were groaning and... It sounded like a nightmare."

"Uh, no. I-I'm okay..." Brooke managed to say. "Where are..."

"The boys are down at the bar. I said I'd stay and take care of you."

Sally sat on the bed next to Brooke. She brushed a stray strand of hair off the younger girl's forehead and said, "When you were little, I used to comfort you and keep you safe after you had a nightmare."

Brooke looked at her sister, her heart suddenly swelling with love, and smiled, "I remember, Sal. I liked that a lot better than when you picked out my clothes or did my hair." Brooke's grin softened and she added, "Thank you, Sally."

"Do you want me to stay?"

Brooke moved over rather than say anything and Sally, tossing her long hair over her shoulder, lay down on her side, looking at her suddenly all grown up sister. In a whisper, she said, "I miss that."

Brooke turned on her side, facing Sally. Also in a low voice, she asked, "What?"

"Taking care of you. You've become so smart and beautiful and independent and..." Sally stopped as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Sally... I'll always need you. You're my big sister. And I love you." Brooke wiped a tear away with her finger.

"I love you too, Brooke."

The sisters lay staring into each other's eyes for several long minutes. Finally, Brooke found herself moving closer to Sally. She pressed her closed lips to her sister's and held them there for a long moment. Sally pressed her lips back against her younger sister's.

'Oh my god! What am I doing?' Brooke thought with one small part of her conscious mind. 'I have to stop this...'

Even as she began to think about breaking the kiss, she felt Sally's wet tongue trace her closed mouth. When the slick, supple muscle pressed at the juncture of Brooke's lips, the young teen opened her mouth to her sister's tongue.

All rational thought left Brooke as she sucked on Sally's tongue, caressing it with her own. The fact that she was kissing another girl, much less her own sister, was lost in the growing fire of lust and arousal.

The two brunettes lay side by side, exchanging slow, wet kisses for several minutes, only momentary breaks were taken to catch their breath before their tongues were dancing in each other's mouths again.

Finally, Sally pulled back and looked at her beautiful sister. She had a big grin on her face and asked, "What...happened? Why..."

Brooke had a big smile on her face as she answered, "I heard you today. And I saw you too. I never knew you felt that way and I guess...I figured out I do too."

"You...do?" Sally asked.

Brooke placed her hands on both sides of Sally's face and kissed her deeply. Sally's tongue played eagerly with her sister's.

The two gorgeous brunettes lay in each other's arms, sharing deep loving kisses for a blissful eternity.

Eventually Sally moved her mouth and nibbled on Brooke's ear, her tongue dipping inside to caress the soft flesh.

"I...I heard when you...came...S-Sally. Y-you want me to...to..."

While Sally was sucking on Brooke's lobe, one of her hands moved down and gently caressed the teen's firm breast. Her thumb brushed Brooke's nipple as it poked through her blouse. She whispered in Brooke's ear, "Only if you really want to."

Brooke pulled back and looked at Sally, staring into her big, lust-filled eyes. "I think... No, I do want to."

"Oh Brooke...I love you."

"I love you too, Sally."

They resumed kissing as they slowly removed each other's clothes. Soon, the two sisters lay together, bare flesh pressing bare flesh, their large breasts pushing together and their dark fur mingling.

They scissored their legs together and began to thrust against each other. Sally felt her sister's wet pussy spread against her own sopping mound and moaned.

Brooke held her sister tightly as she felt herself cum. "Ooohhh Ssssalllleee..."

Her sister's lust-filled voice brought Sally off and she thrust against her sister as she came almost at the same moment.

They lay together, their breasts heaving against one another as the siblings recovered from their orgasms.

With a deep, loving kiss, Brooke said, "Sally, I want to...please you. But I'm not sure if I..."

Sally caressed Brooke's cheek. "Don't worry sweetheart. If you really want to, I know you'll be great."

With that encouragement, and another loving kiss, Brooke rearranged herself between her sister's legs. Up close, her sister's pussy was even more beautiful than she remembered.

Her thumbs peeled the wet lips apart and she lowered her head and gave the heated flesh inside a tentative lick. Looking up her sister's body, Brooke smiled. "Tastes salty. And you know I like salty snacks..."

"Oh, you are so bad..." Sally managed to say before her sister's tongue was probing inside her. The younger girl's technique was rough but the thrill of having her kid sister eating her out more than made up for that to Sally.

She looked down her body and saw Brooke's eyes linger on her face and she could feel the teen smiling against her mound as she happily licked and sucked Sally's pussy.

The young teen's tongue moved slowly then rapidly then slowly around her sister's pussy. She completely forgot her disgust and her reluctance, concentrating on enjoying her sister and bringing her off.

Sally, even though she'd only had 2 ladies love her before this, knew her sister was a natural at pussy-eating. That tongue slipped into her and then up to her hard clit before pushing between her heated and very wet labia.

"Ooo baby. You are so good. Eat me. Eat my pussy. So good..." Sally moaned over and over as Brooke continued to tongue her.

The girl's mantra turned to a squeal when she felt Brooke move her tongue down between her ass cheeks to probe her rosebud. No one had ever touched her there and she was thrilled by the feeling of Brooke's young tongue on her anus. Then in her anus as her sphincter relaxed slightly.

Brooke didn't know what came over her but fucking her sister's ass with her tongue was the last taboo and the most thrilling. The tightness of Sally's butt was daunting but well worth the effort when her tongue pressed into the buttery warmth.

After thoroughly reaming her sister's ass, Brooke moved back to the savory pussy and resumed her tasting. When she felt the walls of Sally's cunt clench around her tongue, she started sucking on the older sibling's clit until Sally screamed as she came.

"Oooohhh Broooooke!!! Ggggooooddd!!!"

Brooke pulled back as her sister became quiet, laying there between her legs and admiring the older girl's beautiful and sexy body. The sight of the girl, her breasts heaving and her eyes closed as she enjoyed the afterglow of her orgasm, was turning Brooke on even more.

Sally finally looked down at her kid sister. "God, sweetie! That was...incredible!"

She pulled Brooke up and kissed her, tasting herself. Then she pushed the teen down and pulled her legs apart. She smiled lustfully and said, "My turn."

Brooke, already wet, didn't last as long as her sister once Sally's slightly more experienced tongue penetrated her. And her scream was even louder as she climaxed on her beautiful sister's face.

* * *

As the two sister-lovers recovered from their passion, Brooke sat back against her sister's healthy body, loving the feel of her hard nipples pressing into her. Her sister's still-wet and warm pussy was pressing her young ass too. She felt herself getting turned on again.

Meanwhile Sally was brushing Brooke's hair and getting turned on as she did so.

"Hmm...that's so nice Sally," Brooke purred.

"I like to baby you, lover," Sally whispered.

"Maybe I could do yours too?"

"Oh my sister, the dirty old man!" Sally giggled.

"No, your hair you ninny! Although..."

Sally sighed, happier than she'd ever been, "Well, they always say tit for tat."

Brooke turned her head and kissed her sister, "Or twat for twat..."

"I like that," Sally said before returning her sister's loving kiss.


End file.
